Otoño con olor a azucena
by GM lotus
Summary: Que sucede cuando un olfato vampirico captar un aromo que le atrae, sentimientos ocultos, descubrimientos inesperados y necesidad de amar. One-shot KanamexZero.


Los personajes no son de mi propiedad, solo los utilizo para mis oscuros fines muajajajajajaja

Espero les guste y lo disfruten y sino siempre recibo quejas ^^U las ocupo para mejorar siempre un poco mas.

Es un poco OCC .

* * *

><p>Era ya entrada la estación de otoño, cuando las hojas caen, las tonalidades rojizas del armonioso desfile de colores que protagonizan los árboles y que con melancolía nos miran…<p>

Kaname Kuran parecía encajar en ese ambiente lleno de triste y elegancia, podía escuchar el bullicio de chicas gritando el nombre de varios nobles y el suyo propio.

Era una mezcla de olores, su pobre olfato sufría siempre, había de todo: Chicos con demasiada colonia, olores a chicle, aroma a maderas y claro no olvidemos los florales.

No es que le moleste el hecho de que ellos quiera oler bien, pero como vampiro sus sentidos eran más agudos, eso incluido el olfato.

¡Kaname-sampai!-Vio como la pequeña Yuuki se le acercaba con su peculiar fragancia a vainilla, era justo como la imaginaba, era dulce…

Hola Yuki, ¿Cómo has estado?-Le sonrió mientras le tocaba la cabeza.

¡Kuran deja de manosear a Yuuki en público!- Pudo ver como a su hermanita se le subieron los colores a las mejillas. Vio de mala manera al prefecto, típico de Kyriu-kun hablar antes de pensar.

No todos consideran indecente tocar la cabeza de alguien, bueno por lo menos las personas con un poco de sentido común-Le dijo con una sonrisa autosuficiente.

Aunque su relación con Kyriu-kun había mejorado considerablemente mucho en estos últimos meses, desde que ellos habían dejado de pelear por Yuuki y se dieron cuenta de que su amor por ella no pasaba más allá del cariño fraternal, entre ellos había nacido mucha confianza aunque a veces aún tenían pequeñas discusiones como esas.

Bueno ya me voy Yuuki, nos veremos después el Director me invito a cenar- Pudo ver como ella sonrió con alegría pura, pero cuando vio por el rabillo del ojo a Kyriu-kun pudo notar una mirada molesta.

Sus clases pasaron con una lentitud que él pensaba era inexistente, incluso había cabeceado en una clase, pero no pudo evitar evocar a sus pensamientos a Kyriu-kun, se preguntaba que le molestaba sobre su presencia.

Le era así de desagradable al ex humano, y lo peor es que no sabía por qué le importaba tanto la opinión del prefecto.

Una vez termino sus clases algo tarde para la cena habitual de los demás, se dirigió a la casa del Director.

La posición aislada que tenían evitaba que las luces de la cuidad arruinaran la hermosa que vista que les ofrecía ese brillante cielo lleno de estrellas que parecía como si la luna hubiera llorado un mundo de hermosos diamantes a su alrededor.

Kaname Kuran podía decir que en esos momentos de su inmortalidad era casi feliz…

Casi-Mientras sonrió con melancolía y a su mente vino la vaga imagen de Zero. Eso estaba mal, no solo pensaba demasiado en el sino que ahora hasta por su nombre lo llamaba.

Cuando llego a la puerta y toco, el Director Cross le abrió y lo invito a pasar.

Pasa Kaname-kun, siéntete como en casa- Como siempre amable.

Pasa al comedor, ya serviremos dentro de unos momentos, ¡Mis hijos lindos Kaname-kun ya llego!-Grito en modo infantil el Director, siempre se preguntaba como ese hombre podía ser el mismo cazador valiente del que aún se habla.

Comenzó a caminar y justo cuando iba por el umbral que dividía el comedor sintió un suave aroma a azucenas, era dulce y nada ofensivo al olfato. Justo eso nublaba su pensamiento cuando no advirtió la presencia de Yuuki con un vaso de refresco, pudo ver como el líquido se vertía sobre su uniforme.

¡Kaname-sampai! ¡Como lo siento! –Dijo su pequeña hermanita completamente apenada por lo sucedido.

Yo iba distraído yuki, fue mi culpa-rectifico el-Aparte no es nada grave.

Ciertamente estar mojado de jugo de durazno no era muy agradable pero sobrevivirá.

Diablos kuran ¿Qué sucedió? Acaso te escupió un durazno –Pregunto Zero riéndose, pero a Kaname le impresiono que aunque se estuviera mofando de él, su sonrisa era completamente limpia,…era hermosa.

Zero no seas malo con Kaname-kun-Le corrigió el Director Cross haciendo un puchero-Aparte préstale algo para que este aquí todo mojado e incómodo.

Pero..de acuerdo, vamos Kana…Kuran-Todo había sido silencio, Zero casi le llama por su nombre, no sabía si preocuparse más por sus sentimientos que se escondían o sentirse feliz.

Subieron las gradas para el segundo piso y llegaron habitación de Zero, estaba bastante ordenada pero algo golpeo su olfato de lleno, era esa condenada fragancia a azucenas, invadía toda la estancia.

Kiryu-kun, solo necesito una camisa mi pantalón está bien-Dijo con suavidad, el olor lo hipnotizaba.

Bien, en ese closet de ahí están todas mis camisas, escoge una que te agrade, iré a ver que algo no explote en la cocina por culpa de Cross o Yuuki.

No pudo evitar sentirse extrañado por el comentario, vio como Zero desaparecía por el umbral de la puerta y él fue a escoger algo. Vio que Zero solo tenía ropa casual y un par de camisas de vestir, así que tomo una camisa blanca manga larga de vestir.

Cuando la descolgó, sintió el aromo de Zero en ella, era suave, no pudo evitar llevarla a su nariz, sabía que si alguien lo encontraba haciendo eso moriría de vergüenza. Inhalo con profundidad llenando sus fosas nasales con ese delicioso aroma. Se la puso, incluso cuando entro la tela en contacto con su piel, sintió cada vello de su cuello erizarse, ¿Cómo podía sentirse tan bien solo porque Zero lo usaba?

Soy un pervertido –Dijo para sí mismo.

La cena pasó con una relativa calma familiar, sentía la calidez de ese hogar.

Director la cena estuvo estupenda, debo reconocer sus dotes culinarios-Le dijo con sincera amabilidad, la cena había estado exquisita.

Cof cof la verdad…

¡Ya regreso!-Interrumpió Zero repentinamente al Director y se levantó de golpe.

¿Qué sucede?- Pregunto extrañado por la actitud de Zero, normalmente el arisco perfecto no era así.

Creo que Zero no quiere que sepas que el cocino Kaname-sempai-Le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa de culpabilidad Yuuki.

¿Zero cocino? –No se había dado cuenta de que llamo al prefecto por su nombre, pero Yuuki y el director sí. Vio sonrisas confidentes entre ellos y el Director Cross le dijo.

Si, veras Yuuki y yo somos un desastre en la cocina y a Zero le toco aprender a sobrevivir, así fue como descubrió su don en la cocina. ¿Por qué no vas a ver dónde está? –Vio una sonrisa sospechosa en el rostro del mayor, pero decidió hacerle caso.

Vio a Zero apoyado en el balcón y suavemente se acercó y se recostó a su lado.

¿Qué haces aquí Kuran? ¿Vienes a reírte de mí?- Le pregunto Zero de golpe.

El no entendía por qué él se reiría solo porque el prefecto supiera cocinar, eso era bueno, no dependía de nadie para alimentarse. Se sintió un poco triste de que Zero solo lo viera de esa forma mala a él.

No entendería porque alguien se burlaría de ti por eso-Le dijo seriamente.

Parece que solo soy algo paranoico-Vio como una sonrisa apenada afloro por esos hermosos labios coloreados en rosa pálido, vio como la inclinación que Zero tenia dejaba al descubierto la parte de atrás de ese cremoso cuello de color blanco y vino a su mente el olor a azucenas.

Sabía que luego se arrepentiría de eso pero no pudo evitarlo, se acercó a esa suave piel y sintió el olor, era mejor que todo rastro sentido antes, era una combinación de piel limpia, sangre fresca pasando por debajo de la cremosa cubierta y para aderezar esa dulce fragancia a azucenas, aunque sentía que estaba describiendo alguna especie de comida, sus sentidos solo podían concentrarse en ese olor.

Pudo percibir como Zero ladeaba la cabeza para darle mayor acceso a ese lugar santo, no pudo evitar rozar su nariz y escucho como la respiración del prefecto comenzaba a acelerarse.

Y como si su sentido del gusto hubiese envidiado al olfato, con sigilo paso su lengua por ese sedoso cuello, dándose cuenta de que esa piel era celestial.

Sintió como Zero tembló bajo ese toque y lo supo…

La razón de porque su corazón se aceleraba cuando estaba cerca, porque su sonrisa le pareció hermosa, porque su olor le enloquecía, el…

Estaba enamorado.

Lo siento no debí-Se sintió apenado por haber abusado así del espacio del menor y cuando estaba dispuesto a irse sintió el agarre de Zero en su antebrazo, giro su cabeza.

No me molesto eso- Vio como Zero trataba de ocultar el color de sus mejillas con su flequillo.

Hoy lucias molesto cuando dije que vendría a cenar- Sabia que eso no venía al tema, pero eso se clavaba como espina en su corazón.

Lo estaba, pero fue porque al idiota de Cross no se le ocurrió avisarme antes de que cocinaría.-Vio al Zero de siempre maldiciendo y estando molesto, pero así lo adoraba.

Suspiro, ese día había estado lleno de emociones que jamás pensó que él podía tener.

¡Oye Kuran! Sé que te molesto y te hago enojar, quería disculparme por los malos momentos que te he hecho pasar, pero escuchar bien esto que será la única vez que lo diga.

Incluso así Zero era adorable, no pudo evitar reírse y vio la cara de ofensa del otro.

Y de manera decidida lo tomo por la cintura, lo atrajo hacia sí y le dijo al oído.

Eres caliente, de cualquier manera, dulce, enojado, bipolar…

Y tomo con desesperación la rosácea boca del prefecto, pudo sentir la tibieza, la pureza de esos inexpertos labios sobre los suyos. Lo soltó y lo estrujo contra sí.

La respiración entre cortada de Zero lo calentaba y se permitió olfatear ese dulce cuello y besarlo, hasta que se separó.

Oye Kuran quieres dejar ya el fetiche con mi loción-Kaname sintió que la garganta se le reseco-…Como?

Justo cuando salía de mi cuarto olvide decirte que podías lavarte las manos en mi baño y te vi prendido olfateando mi camisa, pensé en interrumpirte, pero luego me dio pena cortar tu romántico momento con mi camisa, cuando la devuelvas que sea lavada-Le dijo Zero mientras se reía contra su cuerpo, claro que el tenia vergüenza, pero la sonrisa del menor era contagiosa y se comenzó a reír también.

Le dio un corto beso y le dijo-Si dejas de llamarme por mi apellido acepto dejar mi "fetiche".

Siento como si me dieras demasiada confianza, no creo que me consideres muy cercano-vio de nuevo como las inseguridades de Zero hacía con el volvían a florecer-Además que pensaran de ti.

Hazlo, no me importa que digan, además no entiendo que tiene de malo y…-sabia lo puritano que podía llegar a ser el cazador.

Pronto nos conoceremos más a "fondo"-le dijo mientras se deslizaba por la mejilla del prefecto-

Maldito vampiro pervertido-Le dijo Zero con un sonrojo.

Si y no me da pena admitirlo, Zero hazme un favor-Le miro directamente a los ojos y continuo-Deja de ponerte esa loción, parece que te echaras feromonas y no respondo luego por mis actos.

Bueno pero quien dice que tus actos me molestara- Zero era más abierto ahora con él y adoraba eso.

Parecía que Otoño había traído no solo un ambiente frio y colorido sino compañía inesperadamente hermosa.


End file.
